


Death drop Spin

by mimilee



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, competitive ong, figure skater Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilee/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: "Ok Daniel, If I out skate you, you have to..” The other trailed off as he thought of a suitable consequence, "You’ll have to buy me food,” he concluded as a smile decorated his face.Daniel raised his eyebrows at Seong wu’s demands if he won. “Okay deal, you won't win though. So when I win you’ll have to give me your phone number,”





	Death drop Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ongniel_prompt_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ongniel_prompt_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Daniel and Seongwoo are strangers who met at the local ice rink. Daniel is a figure skater and without knowing who he is, Seongwoo gets competitive and tries to mimic Daniel. The results? An awkward visit to the hospital, a broken bone and a date with a cutie.

Normally Daniel wouldn't go to a local ice rink to skate, He would usually do it in his own private one. But today His private one felt cold and lonely and perhaps with the competition coming up so soon,it made him stress out.

He was the number one ice skater in whole South Korea. The media was constantly up his ass and his fans were always there (which was nice) but sometimes it was overbearing. They always expected him to do better than before and he just needed to be reminded of why he loves his job.

That is why Daniel goes to a nearby local ice rink. He goes prepared with black face mask covering half of his face and a beanie on. He pays to get in and even uses some shitty ice skates. The shoes look heavily worn and the place itself is quite packed. It reminds him of when he was younger and he could only practice like this.  
He sees kids laughing and falling and it simply brings a smile to his lips.

“Laughing at kids falling?” A random guy asked, snapping Daniel out of the small trance he was in.

“Not necessarily,” Daniel responds. 

“It’s okay we all do it,” The other shrugs as he walks away from him and into the busy ice rink.

Daniel took out his headphones and made his way to the rink as well.

Once he stepped into the rink he put his earphones on, wanting to get lost in the music.

He started slowly, simply going around the rink a few times until there was more room were he followed his instincts and didn’t worry about his form or his landing or anything in particular. He did a sloppy triple loop as the song reached its chorus. He didn’t care though he kept skating. 

Losing himself to the music not paying attention to his surroundings he did another triple loop, except he didn’t land this one correctly. He stumbled on landing and fell to the ground.

“Guess it’s the kids turn to laugh,” The man he spoke with earlier said as he extended his hand to the other.

“It wouldn’t make sense if they didn’t,” Daniel said as he took the others hand to get up.

“It looked pretty cool a shame you couldn’t do it, I can teach you if you want me to,”

“I can do it,” Daniel replied as he stood on his feet looking at the other.

“No, I can. Look,” The man said. 

He let go of the others hand and gathered momentum before he jumped and spun in the air and landed.

Daniel shrugged, that wasn’t even a triple loop, it was like barely two loops and his landing was horrible, perhaps he didn’t fall but it was a disaster the judges would of give him negative points if such existed.

Still the man looked smug as he skated back to Daniel.

“See? It’s pretty easy,”

“Only easy because you totally butchered that loop,”

“I did not, I’d like to see you do better,” The other said as he crossed his arms.

“Then I will show you,” Daniel smiled.

“Okay let’s make deal here, uh whatever your name is,” The other proposed.

“Daniel, what's the deal?” Daniel asked.

“Ok Daniel, I’m Seong Wu and if I out skate you, you have to..” The other trailed off as he thought of a suitable consequence, "You’ll have to buy me food,” he concluded as a smile decorated his face.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at Seong wu’s demands if he won, but agreed anyways. “Okay deal, you won't win though. So when I win you’ll have to give me your phone number,” 

“Ha you’re hilarious!”Seong Wu fake laughed, “But sure pretty boy, lets see what you can do."

“Watch and learn,” Daniel replied a smile tugging at his lips. He was going to show off and decided to go with a Lutz. He skated briefly to get momentum for his jump and when he finally go it, he leaped into the air and spun rapidly. As gravity brought his back down he landed sturdily. 

He went back to Seongwu. “Your turn,”

“Beginners luck,” Seong Wu said excusing Daniel’s success as mere luck.

Daniel had to bite down on his lip to prevent from laughing out loud.

Seongwu seemed focused before he appeared to attempt to do a lutz. He totally failed though. His feet got tangled up with each other and his flailing arms made him loose any balance he was trying to maintain. Falling on his ass with a sheepish smile.

Daniel went over and helped the other. “You just tried to copy me and failed,” 

“Doesn’t mean this is over,” Seongwu said as he got up.

Daniel shook his head at the others stubborn behavior but he had to admit he liked it.

Once again he was in the crowd gaining his speed as he decided what he should do, he decided to go with a the double salchow. Similar to his other jumps he landed perfectly. Causing the few that were watching him clap.

Still Seongwu made light of the move and tried it himself. His jump was terrible but at least he landed.

The competition between the two continued. Daniel started to show off completely doing a triple salchow,the Russian split,a camel spin,sit spin even some Hydroblading. 

Seong Wu attempted all, which was cute on Daniel’s perspective. 

Daniel’s next move was a death drop spin.  
As usual Daniel did well on performing it. 

He expected that after this move Seongwu would give up. 

Contrary to Daniel’s expectations Seong Wu made his way towards the center of the rink.

“I think it’s time to stop, you might get injured. It’s pretty hard to do,” Daniel explained as he grabbed the others hand.

“This will be the last one, who ever does this last move better, wins." Seong Wu said as he took Daniel’s hand off his.

Seongwu skated around the rink for a few moments before attempting the spin.

Seongwu had managed to jump correctly.  
But mid landing he leaned forward to much and was going to land face first on the hard floor.  
Luckily he reacted fast and managed to put one of his hands in front to ‘smooth’ over his landing. Except his hand was put into an awkward position and the impact was merely too strong.

Seongwu wanted to scream.  
The pain he inflicted on himself was more just falling on his ass.  
But he didn’t.  
He bit on his lip as he tried to get up with the other hand.

Daniel quickly skated over and helped him up. “I told you that you shouldn’t do it, “ Daniel said worry laced in his voice.

“Yeah, I guess you win,” Seong Wu forced a smile. As he hid his hand that was in pain, behind him.

They both got off the rink as Daniel began to inspect the others injuries.

“I think you got lucky,” Daniel stated as he didn’t seem to find anything worrying.

“I don't think so,” Seong Wu said as he closed his eyes and showed Daniel his injured hand.

“Oh my god, you broke one of your fingers,”

“I broke what?!” Seongwu's eyes shot open as he saw his beaten up hand and his ring finger hanging loose. The screaming lasted for a few quick seconds before Seongwu all together passed out.

Seongwu regained his consciousness as Daniel carried Seongwu off the car.

“Were here at the hospital,” Daniel said as they started walking to the ER.

“Make sure to hold the ice to your hand correctly.” Daniel advised.

“Why would I do that?” Seongwu asked before looking down at his hands. Seeing his finger loosely hanging.

He fainted again.

The next time he woke up he was in a hospital bed and Daniel was sleeping on the couch. He wasn’t wearing the face mask he was earlier and he looked familiar Seongwu thought.

He remembered the reason why he was in the hospital all together and looked down at his hand, It was wrapped up in a blue cast and his finger tightly secured and no longer hanging loosely.

He started to look around his hospital room and noticed that this wasn’t the average room. The pillows he had were fluffy and white. The curtains weren't just plain and the tv was currently playing harry potter on hulu. Seongwu winced as he thought of his poor wallet having to pay all of this.

Daniel randomly stirred awake and found Seongwu frowning to himself.

“Does it hurt?” Daniel asked as he sat up and walked towards Seongwu.

“What? Uh no, It’s just I think I can’t afford this room,”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that, I paid in advance.” 

“You didn’t have too, I’ll pay you back, slowly, but I will,”

“ I technically did have to, I mean you were so competitive it was cute but you never really stood a chance due to me being a professional figure skater. And because of that you got injured so it’s only reasonable for me to pay this,” Daniel explained.

‘Wait you’re a professional figure skater?”

“Hard to believe?” Daniel asked as he raised his eyebrow.

“Not really, now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense.” Seongwu replied as his cheeks and tips of his ears flushed a light pink.

“Yeah, So how about you give me your number since I clearly won,”” Daniel smiled cheekly. 

“I guess you did,” Seong wu shrugged as he grabbed Daniel’s phone with his good hand and started to input his number into a contact.

“Also the food should be here soon, I ate while you were asleep,”

“Nice, what did you get me?” Seong Wu asked as he gave the phone back to Daniel.

“Pizza supposing you probably can’t use chopsticks any time soon,”  
Daniel said as he started to make his way out the door.

“Your right, Where are you going though?” 

“My managers heard so I need to go back and explain, But I’ll see you next Friday.”

“I Haven’t even said yes yet,” Seongwu said as Daniel waved at him as he closed the door behind him.

Seongwu sighed, perhaps he wanted to talk more with the cute guy.

So when there was a knock on his door he immediately said “come in,”

Except it wasn’t Daniel, but the pizza delivery guy.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucks @ prompter & readers , finals are near but I wanted to write this since it cute.


End file.
